


The Princess

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: This post I had on my friends account before I got mine, now that i have mine I'm reposting it here. I may add onto it, i still have the original ideas so I can if people want to see it. And it will be one of my first times writing smut alone like this. This story is currently being worked on in small increments. Also holy shit only 199 words (at this moment) time to fix that with various fucked up things going on with unnamed lead #1A woman finds herself kidnapped after her husband got shot, and she was attacked with a pipe.





	The Princess

She sat there silent. She was covered in blood staring into the still warm eyes of a dead man. "no... N-no..." she mumbled until she heard someone walk up behind her. She grabbed the gun from his holster and rolled onto her back firing two rounds into the figure. It barely fazed them. The figure lunged at her as she unloaded the mag untill he hit her in the head with a pipe knocking her out cold and leaving a blood stain on the pipe. She had watched her husband die, and now unconscious she was having her clothing stripped away. Her ring. Her necklace. Everything that made her, her was gone. And with No one to come searching for her. Her mind was gone too after a short time.

She jerked awake only to find herself naked and washed in a room, a padded room. The room was torn apart and truly showed how old the facility she was in was. She tried to stand but found herself chained by the neck to a wall. She yanked at the chain only to find she couldn't break out of this with anything less than a set of power tools.


End file.
